THE BATTLE
|print usa = February 4, 2014 |digital us = |isbn us = 978-1421562377 |chapters = 521. A Piggy Party 522. Love it 523. Swords of Origin 524. THE DROP 525. Edges 526. The Battle 527. Eliminate From Heaven 528. Everything But the Rain 529. Everything But the Rain Op.2 "The Rudiments" 530. Everything But the Rain op.3 "Dark of the Moon" |viz = 521. A PIGGY PARTY 522. LOVE IT 523. SWORDS OF ORIGIN 524. THE DROP 525. EDGES 526. THE BATTLE 527. ELIMINATE FROM HEAVEN 528. EVERYTHING BUT THE RAIN 529. EVERYTHING BUT THE RAIN OP.2 "THE RUDIMENTS" 530. EVERYTHING BUT THE RAIN OP.3 "DARK OF THE MOON" }} THE BATTLE is the fifty-ninth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary After the defeat of the Shinigami by the mysterious group of warriors calling themselves the Wandenreich, Ichigo heads to the Royal Palace to heal his wounds. With that accomplished, it's time to get stronger! But does Ichigo have what it takes to survive some super-intense training?! Bleach All Stars Chapters 521. A Piggy Party Kon, Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai dine in Kirio Hikifune's palace. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Renji Abarai #Kon #Kirio Hikifune #Senjumaru Shutara (flashback) #Ichibē Hyōsube (flashback) #Tenjirō Kirinji (flashback) #Ōetsu Nimaiya 522. Love it Ichigo, Renji, and Kon are greeted by Ōetsu, who soon pits them against the Zanpakutō. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Mera #Ōetsu Nimaiya #Ichigo Kurosaki #Renji Abarai #Kon #Various Zanpakutō 523. Swords of Origin While Ichigo and Renji face the nameless Zanpakutō, Kenpachi Zaraki begins his training with Retsu Unohana. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Various Zanpakutō #Renji Abarai #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ōetsu Nimaiya #Kenpachi Zaraki #Retsu Unohana #Shunsui Kyōraku 524. THE DROP Kenpachi Zaraki and Retsu Unohana face off against each other. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Isane Kotetsu #Yachiru Kusajishi #Kenpachi Zaraki #Retsu Unohana 525. Edges Kenpachi Zaraki and Retsu Unohana continue to fight. Meanwhile, Unohana recounts their first battle. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Kenpachi Zaraki #Retsu Unohana # Unohana's unnamed subordinate # Ichigo Kurosaki (flashback) # Nnoitra Gilga (flashback) 526. The Battle The battle of the two Kenpachi continues, with Unohana using her Bankai. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Retsu Unohana #Kenpachi Zaraki 527. Eliminate From Heaven As Unohana lies dying, Kenpachi Zaraki hears the voice of his Zanpakutō. Meanwhile, Ichigo fails Ōetsu Nimaiya's training. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Kenpachi Zaraki #Retsu Unohana #Yhwach (flashback) #Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki #Renji Abarai #Kenpachi Kiganjō (flashback) #Ōetsu Nimaiya #Mera 528. Everything But the Rain Ichigo returns home and Isshin tells him how he met Masaki. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) #Yasutora Sado (flashback) #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (flashback) #Pesche Guatiche (flashback) #Orihime Inoue (flashback) #Isshin Kurosaki #Ikumi Unagiya #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) 529. Everything but the Rain Op.2 "The Rudiments" Ōetsu Nimaiya explains more about Asauchi and tells Renji about the reason for Ichigo's failure, while Isshin's past is revealed. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Ōetsu Nimaiya # Renji Abarai # Rikū Togakushi (flashback) # Taketsuna Gori (flashback) # Ikkaku Madarame (flashback) # Shunsui Kyōraku (flashback) # Tenjirō Kirinji (flashback) # Kirio Hikifune (flashback) # Senjumaru Shutara (flashback) # Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) # Isshin Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rangiku Matsumoto (flashback) # Tōshirō Hitsugaya (flashback) # Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) # Gin Ichimaru (flashback) # Kaname Tōsen (flashback) 530. Everything But the Rain op.3 "Dark of the Moon" While Isshin investigates the disappearances, Masaki has dinner with the Ishida family. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Two unknown Shinigami (flashback) #Isshin Kurosaki (flashback) #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) #Ryūken Ishida´s mother (flashback) #Ryūken Ishida (flashback) #Kanae Katagiri (flashback) #White (flashback) Author's Notes References Navigation ru:Том 59 59